


You lied, did you lie?

by Keenir



Category: Once Upon a Time (2011)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's POV about Henry and the promise he never kept, and what he is to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You lied, did you lie?

I talked about this with him. Dr. Hopper told me not to pop the balloon of everything he's built in his imagination. Even the parts about my parents being fairy tales, which, to be honest, anyone else might have considered insulting.

I told Henry that we have to lull the bad guys - Evil Witch et al - into a false sense of security. _'We must convince them that we are unbelievers.'_

Henry nodded and agreed that I was right, that he would try.

 **But** he never did. If anything, he lulled me. Made me believe that he would get them to believe he and I don't believe everyone in town comes from a fable.

Question is, what do I do about it? I keep putting off confronting him, well, because he's a kid - deluded or not, he's a kid. And maybe my son too. My son's a madman - not the nicest thought to go to sleep with, but a damn sobering one.

Why couldn't he have gone along with it? Just pretended he was a nice, normal, average little boy - that's not a bad thing, is it? Okay, maybe it's dangerous in a medieval bedtime story, but even Henry said nobody knows they're from there...so that hazard shouldn't exist, right?

Get a grip, Emma.

I suppose it's possible Henry was afraid. Worried that, if he started pretending it was all a great big fiction, he might start believing what he was pretending? And isn't that how all this mess started in the first place?

Gonna talk to Henry tomorrow. Assuming he doesn't drag me along to another myth-related person or incident. I can hope.


End file.
